


Tears of a Temptress

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: After all is said and done with the war, Seamus is there for Angelina. But he won't let her rush things. He can't. He wants her to want this, too. *coupled with "Pierrot Triste"





	Tears of a Temptress

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: The lyrics at the beginning and at the end are from "Freestate" by Depeche Mode.

> _**I can hear your soul crying** _
> 
> _**listen to your spirit sighing** _
> 
> _**I can feel your desperation** _
> 
> _**emotional deprivation** _

* * *

It was

**T** 3 **h** 3 **r** 3 **e** 3 **e**

months after the war

He still had the imprint of

her hand's

_ heat _

on his

He'd only seen her a few times

after comforting her

for

F_r_e_d_'_s

**death**

She was ghastly,

an emotional ghoul

The witch would _never_

be the same

A-G-A-I-N

He, on the other hand,

(though he wouldn't be the same, too)

wouldn't look back

He wanted what he was sure

awaited him in

the n~e~a~r future

Because any time he met her

she **looked**

Any time he spoke

she **listened**

&& when he was just there

she **cried**

on _his_ shoulder

(no one else's)

She started to free herself

little by

l.i.t.t.l.e

So it wasn't much of a

**surprise**

when her lips _finally_ sought out his

But he only succumbed

ONCE

He knows she'll hate herself if it's too soon

But at 3 months—he can wait a little longer

* * *

> _**I can taste the tears falling** _
> 
> _**the bitterness inside you calling** _
> 
> _**yearning for liberation** _
> 
> _**emotional emancipation** _

**Author's Note:**

> Awww… ;_; It's so sad, writing Seamulina. This is a kind of sequel to "Pierrot Triste." But go read that, too. It gives a lot of life into this, too. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;)
> 
> 2017 note: When I wrote "Pierrot Triste" in 2010, I did this mini sequel, because I didn't rly want to end Seamulina there. I'm glad I wrote this. -w-


End file.
